Harry Potter and the Summer of Change
by leviyl
Summary: starts where Ootp left off.harry gets over sirius's death and starts training for revenge.also must reconcile with friends.first fanfic so be nice
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Summer of Change  
  
If you happened to look into a house on number 4 privet drive you eyes would witness a site that would make you feel sympathy even though the person in the room is opposed to pity of any kind. A boy was sitting slumped deep into a chair while clutching a small undescript mirror with a look of utmost anguish on his face which would invoke a stirring of the heart for anyone who happened to glance at him and would arouse the curiosity of a any passing stranger to inquire about this persons past which causes him to feel such deep and dark feelings. Well this was no ordinary boy he was Harry Potter also known as the person who had vanquished the great lord voldermort at the height of his powers over the wizarding a nd muggle world alike. He had thought another easy victory was in store for him when he tried to go and kill the potters who opposed him he came one dark night and with the killing curse murdered Harry's parents but when he tried to finish off Harry the curse he used rebounded back onto him because of the sacrifice his mother made for him, and he was reduced to nothing but a wraith and so voldermorts reign of power came to an end meanwhile Harry was sent to his muggle relatives by albus dumbledore the headmaster of the school (hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry)who was perhaps the greatest of his time now that voldermort was gone. He did this to ensure the protection of harry while voldrmort was still at large. And so Harry grew up as an orphan in the dursleys house knowing noting of his great heritage but s shocking reminder came on his eleventh birthday when Harry was informed of his acceptance to Hogwarts. After much ado he ended up going to school as a wizard and he made two best friends Ron weasley and hermione granger, but voldermort came back to try to get an elixir to restore him to a body/immortality and he was thwarted by Harry potter and again in his second year Harry saved Ron's sister Ginny from being possessed by voldermort. In his third he met his godfather and learned the truth about the death of his parents. In his fourth year though he was tricked into competing in the triwizard tournament and when he was taken to voldermort hiding place and forced to participate in a dark arts ritual which resulted in voldermort getting a body and then Harry managed to escape from him and get back to school and then in his fifth year Harry learned that a connection ran between him and voldermort and he learned how to shield his mind from him but was tricked into going to the department of mysteries with his friends and there he found the death eaters of voldermort trying to get a prophecy concerning him and voldermort Harry destroyed it and they got into a giant duel with them and then help arrived and Harry's godfather died in the process and when Harry gave chase to the killer voldermort showed up and dumbledore saved him forcing voldermort to leave and the world then realized that voldermort had come back and that Harry was right all along Harry heard a prophecy that said he had to kill voldermort or then he would kill him. Now it's the summer and Harry has been moping because no one treats him like an adult and he is very sad about the death of his godfather and he doesn't know how to cope on top of everything he has had to deal with now this every nightmare of his had come true his closest confidant in the world who had become like a second father to him had passed on he was listless and depressed and there was nothing anyone could do to make him snap out of his mood. He had visitors and cheery presents from everyone he knew and Remus Lupin had been coming over like every day to try to talk to him he seemed to feel that it was his responsibility to get Harry up and over his current state and while he was a welcome company Harry didn't feel any connection other then moderately close friend/confidant though remus didn't seem to think so as he had told Harry the day before when he had come for his daily visit. "Hey Remus" said Harry dully when he saw who was at the door. "May I come in?" Remus asked in an oddly formal way. "Sure" said Harry again with no expression on his face whatsoever. "Listen Harry we need to talk" said Remus with a serious expression on his face. Harry gave no sign of apprehension as he indicated a seat next to the desk. Remus sat and turned the chair to face Harry. "Listen we at the order are all worried about you and your friends are going crazy hermione cries all the time she and Ron are very worried and they were especially hurt about how you gave them the cold shoulder when they came to visit you last week plus your other friends from the D.A. write and you don't even bother opening the letters let alone answer them so answer me this Harry we are very sad too about Sirius's loss and we mourned but that's where it stops they are dead you are alive that's the difference why you don't mourn all day because you have to liven death is a natural part of life the ying of the yang if you must and you are desecrating Sirius's memory by not respecting and understanding that they are dead and you are alive". Remus finished with a slightly raised and frustrated voice. "Harry answer me please," said Remus in pleading tone. "You don't understand," muttered Harry in a low voice. "Let me understand," said Remus standing up and putting two hands on Harry's shoulders in a powerful grip. "You can't understand me, no one who is alive can anymore," said Harry "Give me a chance just one I know I'm not Siriusand I'm not trying to take his place " Remus exploded. "Sorry remus but I can't not now," said Harry with note finality in his tone seemingly unperturbed by Remus's outburst. He lay down on his bed and turned over whispering softly "I miss him so much all the time it's like a vice around my heart squeezing oh so tight". "I know" whispered remus now he didn't have the heart do say anything more after bearing witness for just a second at Harry's grief. He squeezed Harry's shoulder gently once turned quietly and left the room.After Remus left harry once again tried to contact Sirius through the mirror and as in the past it didn't work.Harry now felt as if the whole world didn't understand him all he neede was a bit(maybe a lot) of time and then he would be okay till then he kept using the mirror.

(AN:this isn't a tragedy fic I don't know if I'll add romance yet so please review and let me know)thanx


	2. the plan

**Harry Potter and the Summer of Change**

As Remus left the Dursleys house he gave one last threat to big uncle Vernon, a threatening wave of his wand to Dudley who screamed and ran from the room clutching his buttocks, and left the house apparating to 12 Grimmauld place. When he arrived, a crowd of people surrounded him waiting to hear of the happenings with Harry that morning. These people were either from the order or friends of harry. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were there of course, his family excluding percy and Charlie weren't there. Also the professors dumbledore, Mcgonagoll, and snape were there.The people from the order were mudungus, remus, shacklbolt, and mad-eye.

"How did it go?" asked Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger simultaneously.

"What did Harry say?" shouted Fred and Bill at the same time.

"Did you see any new elecktic appliances?" asked Arthur excitedly.

"ARTHUR weasley how can you be thinking of that at a time like this?" Molly yelled. Arthur started apologizing profusely and Molly looked gratified.

Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and a beigin voice spoke to the crowd.

"Perhaps Remus will be willing to tell us what has transpired if you give him breathing room and time to talk" Albus Dumbledore said as he smiled down at the crowd around Remus with a twinkle in his eye, Remus sighed in relief and said "Thanks headmaster I didn't know how I was going to get myself heard". The crowd all trooped into the kitchen eagerly awaiting the news of Harry's demise.

"Well here's the thing" Remus started "I'm going to be blunt he hasn't gotten any better if anything he has gotten a bit worse for the wear. I don't know what to do I gave him a whole speech and still nothing".

During this Hermione and Ron especially had gotten steadily paler and finally Hermione spoke up. "But Remus are you sure ......I mean this is harry we are talking about here the "moody" one no?" Hermione finished with a slight look of apology at Dumbledore.

He though didn't seem to mind if anything he agreed to hemione logic by stating "this behaviour is most unusual to be associated with harry".

"I'm just as baffled as you dumbledore and Hermione but you remember how he was when you went to visit him"

"Well this visit of mine wasn't a total waste of time".

"How do you see that? lupin" sneered Snape "if you ask me Potter is looking for attention againï­"

"That will be enough severus" said Dumbledore firmly "please continue remus"

"Well before I was rudely interrupted" continued Remus "At the end of our conversation harry said no one can understand him any more, no one alive anyway".

"So what does that tell us we know his godfather died already?" Snape burst out with an ugly look on his face.

"Severus" said Dumbledore warningly "please continue Remus".

Several ugly looks were shot at the potions master to get him to shut up.

"No problem headmaster I have learned to accept fate that snivellus (cough) sorry I mean severus will never master the art of jealousy. Anyway back to harry" said Remus "in my opinion I think that he needs a good wake up call not a regular one that we have all given him. He needs to know we are there for him but don't brook any pity for him, that is the worst thing you can do to him because in essence you are destroying his chances of letting him get back to leading a normal life once again." Remus finished with a slight flourish.

"I think it's a good plan but how to execute it is the problem as harry can't suspect anything beforehand" said Professor McGonagoll.

"So let's get down to business, ok what do we want to do for this wakeup call? Any suggestions?" asked Remus briskly taking a slip of parchment to write their ideas on.

Immediately the room ensued into a state of chaos with ideas going around the table and consequently being shot down for inadequacy. Once again Remus sent a helpless look towards Dumbledore but before he could do anything a loud bang went off emmiting a heavy cloud of smoke everyone suddenly became deathly silent and a voice could be heard coming through the smoke. "Excellent spell, I believe it was a powerful silencing charm though I never thought to add in the smoke part I'd give you points if it was the school year one not very effective since I believed the situation called for it Ms. Granger" said albus dumbledore. Everyone turned to see at the center of the smoke a sheepish looking Hermione with a wand in her hand.

"You men just don't know how to behave yourselves even in a important situation" huffed Mrs. Weasley.

"Really Molly I didn't fail to notice that your voice was right up there with us boorishly behaved men" said mudungus in a rather dry voice.

"Take a shower before you give me a real reason to raise my voice?" exclaimed molly in a raised voice. Hermione and remus looked at dumbledore for help, he shrugged his shoulders in defeat and said "you have found my one and only weakness, Molly weasley in a temper".

"A worthy fear headmaster" said Remus solemnly. Heads nodded around the table at this fearsome admission.

"Back to the plan my colleagues" said the headmaster sharply.

After a couple hours of discussing different plans while taking in to account their scope and range, the group settled on a final plan to be executed on the day of harry's birthday.

"All right then are we all agreed on this plan?"

There were nods of assent all around the room, with the exception of snape who said "I don't see how this outrageous plan can work, so let me the first to offer my condolences on the downfall of harry potter" at this all the voices in the room broke out into one big shout "SNAPE".

"Really Severus if you can't behave like a grown adult you won't attend and I daresay you'll have to go to the weasley twins for some extendable ears" said Dumbledore in a serene voice while throwing a twinkling gaze at Ron, hermione, fred, and george.

After the meeting Ron and Hermione went outside to the backyard to talk about Harry.

"You are writing Harry right?" asked Hermione anxiously "I mean remember what happened last year when we didn't write him, he became very moody---

"That would be a welcome change in his attitude and behaviour, I mean even you would agree to that" interjected Ron "You know he wouldn't even respond when I spoke to him about the chudley cannons and that's a first for harry" said Ron shaking his head in disbelief that someone wouldn't respond to his favorite quidditch team.

"Do you mean to tell me Ronald weasley that you aren't writing Harry" shouted Hermione.

"Keep your knickers on of course I write him every day and they're bloody long letters if you must know" said ron hastily.

"Good because it's at times like this that harry could use our help the most we are like his family since he has no one else to turn to, it doesn't look like he's taken to remus as I thought he would" said hermione.

"Give him time" said ron "I mean he's just had his godfather killed in front of him and he thinks it's his fault, I don't blame him for not immedietly turning to another person with his grief".

"True but there's a limit to the amount of grieving a person can do, look at everyone else they've gotten over the death of Sirius" said Hermione thoughtfully, she continued "Harry must be going through unimaginable grief he's had so much to deal with I don't know how a human being could go through so much without shattering into small pieces"

"So what can we do?" asked Ron

"Be there for him when he needs us, this is some thing harry has to do on his own and we can't try to interfere or it could make him worse" said hermione.

"Alright sounds like a good plan to me" said ron indifferently, for ron was to busy looking at the hand hermione had placed on his arm to notice what she was talking about.

"Hello ron" said hermione waving her hand energetically in front of his face.

"What......Huh........."mumbled Ron, a blush suffusing his cheeks.

"Honestly" said hermione turning and leaving muttering distinctly "boys".

(A.N.: hope you all liked the chapter I tried to make it long and fix up my grammar and spelling, I know it's bad but this is my first fanfic so be nice and review I could use the help I don't mind if you flame (not too much (sniffle)).


	3. The Change

_**Harry Potter and the Summer of Change**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of harry potter so don't sue i got enough problems already, read now for this is the only disclaimer one for every story._**

Harry felt like no one could really understand him. His grief and mourning for Sirius for such a long time were regarded as signs of weakness and insanity. Didn't they relize that harry himself saw what was happening to himself and couldn't stop it?. No they couldn't understand, just because he was the famous Harry Potter it meant that he wasn't human he had to bounce back from everything, since he was supposed to vanquish the dark lord. Harry really did agree with them but he couldn't get himself to snap out of this mood he had fallen into since he had come to privet drive. He couldn't muster anger or fear at voldermort. No frustration at how his friends were again doing nothing to help his situation just '_giving their words of comfort'_. That's all they could do he had gotten better advice from Dumbledore who had said nothing to Harry since they had talked that fateful day in his office. The worst part was the feeling of hopelessness, Harry felt a emotion deep in him influencing his every move so that nothing was done without the feeling of, nothing he could do would make things right, he thought about how he had messed up all through his life, everything he had done right something told him either someone had helped or it was dumb luck. No anger grew from this admission if anything he felt that this life of his was meant for someone else to live, and by mistake he had switched with someone else. While this feeling in turn led him to remember all the people that had died because of him and the list would start. 1)his parents, 2)Prof. Quirell, 3)Cedric Diggory, 4)Sirius. After these thought's he felt a raw feeling like nothing Harry had ever experienced, not even the dementors had provoked and aroused such deep feelings within him. It was at times like this that harry felt the worst and to stop himself from beating himself up but mostly just to occupy time so he wouldn't think such things. Harry would exhaust himself using the old weights that Dudley used to use when getting himself into shape for his boxing career (A.N.: he now went to the gym cuz there's nothing to be embarrassed of). Harry used all the weights Dudley had to lift, pull, curl, and bench to work himself to the limit and be so tired he would go to sleep too tired to dream of things best not dreamed of.

The day of his birthday Uncle Vernon called him into the living room after dinner. "Um... er....listen boy are you sure your ...um...all right then?" asked Uncle Vernon, he said this last part rather quickly,

"Yes I'm fine thanks," muttered Harry in low voice.

"Well I'm not doing anything to harm, so you can tell those friends of yours that your ok and everything's fine" said Vernon swinging his arms with forced cheerfulness.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs when he got to his room he looked around, glanced at the ever-growing pile of letters at his bedside table and flopped on his bed.

Harry lay listlessly curled into a ball on his bed the night of his birthday thinking dully about his life in general. He thought about his first memories with the Dursleys (he could never remember his parents) he remembered how his letters had come, the day Hagrid came to take him to school. Meeting his best friends Ron and Hermione his studies at school then came the memory of his meeting Sirius for the first time, that brought a lump to his throat but he swallowed hard thinking those were the happy times of me and Sirius together. Then came another memory of him and Sirius laughing together at snape, that slimy git. Then he saw Sirius dueling with Bellatrix a surge of anger and hatred rose through him like no other he had felt, except when he had felt Voldermort's when he had lost the prophecy because of Harry and his friends. The feeling of hatred at Bellatrix coursed through Harry's veins with a vengeance. Harry couldn't contain himself he jumped to his feet looking wildly around the room, his eyes fell upon his wand and his face lit up with an expression of triumph, he grabbed it and looked around the room searching for an outlet for his anger. His gaze fell upon a rat which hedwig had just brought in which was still alive he strode over to the cage and took the rat from his owl he then put it on his desk and shouted "CRUCIO".

The spell didn't work and the rat scuttled off the desk and onto the floor the rage in Harry built up to a crescendo he heard only a dull roaring in his ears he jumped from his kneeling position by the desk and took aim with his wand he made himself put all the hate, anger, and the grief he felt for his parents and Sirius death, the frustration of no one understanding his pain. In his head he concentrated like never before to want to kill the rat before him. He raised his wand and howled "_AVADA KEDAVRA"._A massive bolt of green light erupted from his wand threatening to blow him away with the backlash but Harry held his body rigid and poured all the power he had in him towards fueling the bolt of power coming out of the wand. It was like suddenly he was looking at himself through a third person view, he saw himself with a face contorted with hate, with a massive jet of power leaving his wand with a bang like no other and not just killing the rat but continuing through the floor blasting a hole in the floor about ten feet wide. The spell didn't stop there it continued to the living room totally obliterating all traces of the furniture there. Then went deeper into the basement finally blasting a massive hole in the sewer lines down there and the pipes erupted with sewage and the house shook on it's foundations. Then came the silence it was so utterly quiet that Harry jumped when he heard suddenly came several loud cracks in his bedroom and there appeared Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Shaklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Snape, and Prof. McGonagoll. There was silence for a moment while they regarded Harry with something close to awe as they took in the damage he had done with one spell to the entire house. The looks that dawned on their faces were those of understanding, and hope that maybe Harry could vanquish the dark lord. The silence had yet to be broken by anyone as Harry stared defiantly at them and they responded with looks ranging from anger to frustration to understanding.

Prof. McGonagoll was the first to break the silence "Are you alright potter, did you get hurt?"She asked crisply. She had been a tad hurt when harry had given her the silent treatment.

"I'm fine everyone though I appreciate your concern, even yours Snape" said Harry dryly.

"That's Prof. Snape to you harry" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye he continued "though you could dispose of the Prof. when talking about me, but I'm getting off topic I don't see any lasting damage, so now your okay do you have any concerns?"

"Well yes Professor what about the house, It looks really ruined, I mean am I going to get punished for what I did? I didn't really mean it, I needed to do something to get myself to snap out of this repetitive pattern I'd gotten myself into," said Harry in a hurried voice while looking down at his shoes.

"Perfectly understandable Harry, after all you are only human if you wouldn't react like this I would be most perturbed" said Dumbledore with a violent twitching of his beard, he continued "I will talk to the Minister of Magic to grant pardon in this exceptional case nothing for you to worry about".

"And your sure I won't get punished for this uh...relapse" said Harry shamefully.

"Yes harry everything will be fine but I'm afraid I can't say the same for your friends they seem to be most angry at your behaviour towards them, and I'm sure they would be delighted to hear from you" said dumbledore warmly "till then it won't be to hard to fix the house shall we get to work ladies and gentleman?" asked Dumbledore.

Before long the house looked brand new with harry's room having ended up enchanted to have more space so he could move around a bit more. The committee left a little while later Remus made as if to stay but seemed to decide against it in the end and left with the others with a good night to Harry.

Harry flopped down on his bed feeling suddenly feeling spent and dreadfully tired but he knew that at times like this it was most important for him to have nutrition so he went downstairs and fixed himself a snack. While he was eating the Dursleys came back from their shopping spree and Uncle Vernon started inspecting the house to check if anything was out of place though Harry didn't know what he would do if he found some thing out of place for Uncle Vernon was scared to death of Harry's wizarding connections.

He came back from his inspection and said gruffly "well everything seems to be order boy, if you had messed up anything well you'd be in big ...well...uh...... never mind then" he said as he saw Harry finger the wand sticking out of his pocket. Harry finished eating said good night to everyone at the table and ran up the stairs three at a time. Vernon looked at his wife "he sure does define the 'mood swing' don't you think?" said Vernon.

Upstairs though harry felt like jumping for joy, he felt like he had turned over a new leaf. He looked around his room and his gaze fell upon the album that Hagrid had put together for him in his first year at Hogwarts. He looked at the picture of his parents smiling and waving happily at him and Harry felt a swell of pride looking at them in their prime with both of them being powerful magicians(an:cheesy i know) in their own right. He now didn't blame himself for their death's he now knew that Voldermort was responsible for their deaths and that sparked an idea, but was it possible, hmm maybe, harry quickly made his way over to the stack of letters making a mental note to read and reply to all of them the next day and he saw that yes Miranda Marchbanks had sent a letter, good that helped his plan. He sat and wrote a feverish letter to Madam Pince and to Miranda and sent both with Hedwig. Harry watched her flying till he couldn't see her any more, then did 50 push ups out of habit stripped to his boxers and went to sleep dreaming of a certain girl who captured his heart but did not know of his affections yet.

(A.N.: hey hope you all liked the chapter. Hope you all follow the story maybe a little confusing but bear with me I have one thing to ask R&R pls)

(A.N. 2 :I need a beta reader if anyone is up for it i'd be grateful contact me at my e-mail address, it's posted by my bio thanx)

This is for people who reviewed my earlier chapters, want to be famous all you got to do is read and REVIEW pls ppl throw me a friggin bone (my little finger is by my mouth)

**padfootmoony13:** sorry but the site is a first and i posted before i could fix things properly.Also harry is suffering a deep depression and he's cold to everyone especially lupin who's now trying to take the place of sirius. thanx for suggestion i'm with you all the way

**myownlittleworld:** thanx for the review you don't know how much it means to me Thank You.


	4. The Letter

_**Harry Potter and the Summer of Change**_

The next morning Harry woke up to a feeling of pain in his right arm he looked down and there was hedwig pecking away and surrounding her were about ten owls who were all shifting impatiently waiting for their letters to be taken so they could go back home. Harry stretched luxuriously and stood up. The owls all looked expectantly at Harry, as they all jostled to be the first to deliver their letters.

"All of you are going to have to hang on one second," laughed Harry "cuz I need to use the bathroom".

While Harry headed off there the events of yesterday finally started to catch up with him and he was shocked at what he had done, and how lightly he had gotten off from getting seriously punished. He laughed suddenly feeling like it was worth it to be the famous Harry Potter. As he walked out of the john (a.n: that's bathroom for all you ignoramuses) he saw Dudley looking at him weirdly and he muttered something.

"Sorry dud's didn't catch that, want to try again, I won't bite" asked Harry laughing.

"I said happy birthday Harry" Dudley said while looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Why thank you Dudley" said Harry in a slightly puzzled tone.

Meanwhile he was thinking who had put Dudley up to this, it couldn't be family maybe friends but who? , The list was longer then even Harry knew. Harry just put it in the back of his head thinking he would think about it on some rainy, boring day. He walked into his room and started taking the letters off all the owls wondering what the occasion is. The occasion became apparent after Harry started to read the first line of his first letter, which he had gotten from Hedwig.

It was from hermione the first line started. "**Happy birthday Harry**, I am so happy that you're finally feeling better. I know you must be frustrated with us, your closest doing not giving you advice or support though not for lack of trying we sent bloody long letters every day (I had to force Ron to write a foot a day, but I don't think it helped because you didn't read them) though you have enough on your plate as it is so but that's no excuse to treat your friends like dirt. When you come to 12 grimauld place though we are going to have a serious talk of how you treated Ron and me, especially me Harry since when did you become so cold to ignore our letters, and what about the time we came over, the cold shoulder you gave us hurt Ron very deeply even though he didn't show it. Harry, Ron treats you like a brother and all you can do back is treat him like a distant acquaintance. What about me do you know how much I cried when I was treated like a house-elf of the malfoy's yes Harry that's how you made me feel what do you want me to say that since you're the boy-who-lived everything is good because he's good. I'm sorry Harry but as your closest friends we've always treated you like a regular human being and the way you treated us demands an explanation from one person to another and don't try to brush us off with an excuse that you have to deal with voldermort because we are here to help and just because you go through extenuating circumstances all the time doesn't mean we can't help you go through them. Think for a second who helped you in the first year Ron and me who helped in the second ditto .the third ditto the fourth ditto the fifth ditto. We aren't stupid we are your friends if something happens to you it's like it happens to us and we will help you and if we get hurt on the way then it's our responsibility not yours for it was our choice that made us come with you and share your burden because believe me it's too much for any one person by himself. We all have choices to make from going to eat and sleep to buying certain products to whom our friends are. Our choices defines us as human beings a person's personality attitude excellence in class all has to do with a decision you make consciously or unconsciously to try hard, to be different, to change a mood. Now if we make a choice to stay by your side no matter what whosoever wises you harm has to come through us. Make no mistake Harry we will always be there for you the more you deny us this opportunity to help you, you cause us to live a lie of a life for our life is only defined by the choices we make if you suppress ours as you are doing then all you will do is push us away as friends as there is no other option as I see it. I will leave you with these thoughts to think over and I hope you give them serious thought and make the right choice. Till then I eagerly await your reply and hope this gap that has sprung up between us can be repaired you know what they say some thing that was made only has a certain potential but it it's broken then it can be rebuilt to a new shape a new strength something which never can be broken but that's your choice. I now am finished berating you and have only one thing to say you have been the greatest friend a person can have and with the utmost sincerity I say to you don't throw this away it's more then just you me and Ron and who knows where it can go.

Tons of Love: Hermione Granger

P.S. I would like to tell you I don't hate you I cried when I wrote this letter but I felt it was necessary to explain everyone else's point of view.

If anyone would be looking into Harry's room at that time they would have seen a range of emotions cross his face when he read that letter. The only ones worth mentioning were the beginning and the ending ones. When he first started reading he had a look of happiness on his face at the end was the emotion of sadness then he reread the letter and started thinking very hard he came upon the conclusion that the only way to explain his grief to his friends and the protectiveness was to show them his point of view. Meaning he would tell them the prophecy and the way that whoever had gotten close to him had died but the ultimate decision would end with them whether they wanted to stick with him to thick and thin. So Harry took a piece of parchment and started writing a letter stating he would like to talk to both Ron and hermione and that he would explain his past behavior and hope they could forgive him for the wrongs he had done and maybe they could find it in them to forgive him and that he was really sorry for everything. He was about to finish when he remembered that he hadn't read what Ron had wrote to him he quickly looked through the pile of letters and found Ron's.

His letter was two lines long and very to the point and Harry's face fell when he read it. It said simply "Hi Harry how are you? Hope your feeling better I have gone through too much and I decided if you don't want me as a friend I'll accept that we had some good times and I'll see you round

-Ron

Harry quickly went back to the letter and addressed it to hermione and wrote, "I just got the letter from Ron and please try to talk to him and I'll ask Dumbledore if I could go to 12 grimauld place to talk with you guy's meanwhile talk to Ron for me.

With my deepest thanks: Harry

Harry then sent off the letter with Hedwig and said to her "make sure you get an answer"

She hooted in reply and took off. Harry then quickly wrote a letter to Ron explaining he would be over the next day to explain everything and to please find it in his heart to forgive him, as he was terribly sorry for his treatment of him. He had never meant it; it was only his way of dealing with the stress. He quickly signed it and sent it with pig. When he thought about the two letters he had gotten so far he felt that Ron's had hurt more and it wasn't even two lines long. Well he sighed to himself better read the rest.

Harry flopped on his bed and started working through his pile of letters.

(A.N.: hope you liked this chapter. the stuff you read in earlier chapters will get discussed give me time to write it up and post it and I hope by chapter 7 you'll have a clear view of everything. By the way I decided to put romance but I don't know how or when yet so be patient while I through out hints of it in every chapter) oh yeah I almost forgot R&R pls


	5. Annother Plan

_**Harry Potter and the Summer of Change**_

The next morning Harry wrote to Prof. Dumbledore telling him he wanted to go to 12 grimauld place to talk to his friends who were angry at him, and that he hoped he could go just for the day accompanied of course by order members. Just as he was finishing up the letter he saw Hedwig come in from her journey she was holding a letter in her claws. Harry took the letter from her and gave her some owl treats she hooted softly and went to her cage to go to sleep. Harry glanced at the front of the letter it was from Hermione. Harry quickly ripped open the letter. It said "Awaiting your coming Harry. Started working on Ron but no luck so far. I'm going to try some more now, but you better have a good excuse for treating us like this".

Love- Hermione

This was it thought Harry, the chance to get my friends back. Okay I know what I'll say to them and then it will be just like the old times. Harry looked at his desk and saw Dumbledore's letter still sitting there so he quickly went to Hedwig's cage poked Hedwig awake and sent her off with the letter.

When she left Harry started ripping open the presents that he had been given the whole day yesterday and also during the night. It seemed he was now in everyone's good graces and someone had let out when it was his birthday therefore he had like 50 presents from people all over England. He had not opened anything last night for he had been too excited and exhausted too open the presents.

For Harry had gotten an idea that he needed to train to be prepared for anything and anyone and that meant practicing magic and studying books on advanced defense against the dark arts. The only question was how to accomplish these things. So Harry had come up with a plan that what had happened whenever he had done magic outside school? The only thing that happened was that he had gotten a letter from Miranda March banks giving him a warning. Now after the letter from her daughter telling Harry she was very sorry about the ratting out incident last year on the D.A., and if there was anything she could do for Harry to show her loyalty to him all he had to do was ask. So Harry had asked her if she could ask her mother or distract her mother to not notice the magic that Harry was going to be doing the whole summer and that he would be teaching it though them if the ad would be reinstated thirds year in school. Also if she could keep this between the two of them for this was something he had to do on his own. She had written him back that she and her mother were very close and she had felt so bad about helping Umbridge last year that she would be delighted to help Harry with his idea. With the approval of doing magic in secret all he needed was the spells to do and that's why he had written to madam prince he figured maybe she would be able to help him with supplying the necessary material from the hog warts library to study defense against dark arts. He had gotten a package from her that enclosed a letter which said I'm happy students are finally learning in the summer and that she had chosen the best books the library had in stock and the books were all very advanced magic. Harry had then opened the first book and started reading upon the theory of the unforgivable curses and had then proceeded to practice on a spider he had found the imperius curse. It had taken half the night but at around 3 in the morning he had succeeded in making the spider do whatever he wanted and after that he had felt so tired that he went to bed without opening any presents, or even working out like he usually did.

Today Harry felt on top of the world for what he had accomplished and he started opening presents. His first present was from Hermione and was a beautiful gold watch with rune signs for the hands and Gaelic inscriptions all over the watch a simple message was on the back. To: Harry may you always make the right choices ton's of love: Hermione. Harry was overcome with gratitude at having a friend like Hermione. There was a short letter enclosed. Dear Harry wasn't sure what to get you and then I found this hope you like it waiting to hear from you

Love: Hermione

Harry made a mental note to get Hermione something nice for a thank you present when he went over. The rest of his presents were all regular stuff he had gotten everything from spellbooks to a pair of socks (obviously from the Dursleys).

Harry was so happy he took the photo album and opened it to the page where his mum and dad and Sirius were all smiling and waving at him. He waved back and said "I miss you guys so much and I hope you're proud of me for what I'm doing". He took the picture out of the album to see it better and he idly turned it to look at the back and he saw faint writing. This got Harry's attention and he brought it up close and squinted to try and read what it said but the writing became no clearer Harry tried a couple of charms to bring the writing out in plain sight but nothing helped he even found a eraser that Hermione had given him and no matter how much he rubbed it became no clearer.

Frustrated Harry sat back and considered his options, then suddenly he remembered an old book that madam pince had given him which was like ancient and he had skimmed through and had seen something about a revealing spell to single out and oppose darkness it also revealed untruths and secrets. He quickly found it, it was called Lumos Escando and basically it said that a powerful light wizard could use this spell to reveal truths and to find darkness. The spell gave off a powerful light, which if done properly would seek out darkness, and is able to hold it at bay. For example if a dark wizard shot a spell at you and you couldn't put up a powerful enough shield one could say this spell and it would swallow the spell like how when lighting a candle the light swallowed the dark. This spell was highly dangerous owing to the fact that the caster had to be the a wizard of the light and if carrying any dark thoughts within him the spell would seek him out first and eradicate him that was why the spell was highly dangerous and the author cautioned a person must be totally pure without a harmful thought in his head and that the last wizard known to do this spell had been the great Godric Gryffindor. Harry didn't bother trying for he had too many hateful thoughts about Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange not to mention Snape. Harry shut the book and sighed in defeat.

"Why so sad Harry?" asked a quiet voice at his side.

"What" said Harry jumping up and grabbing his wand "oh it's just you Prof. Dumbledore, I didn't see you come in sorry" apologized Harry.

"No problem Harry you looked a bit caught up in your thoughts, anything I can help you with though?" asked Dumbledore with concern.

"No I'm fine... well okay there's this writing on the back of this old picture of my parents and Sirius and I can't make it out, and the spells I used had no effect" said Harry.

"May I see it please," asked Dumbledore?

"Yeah sure, here you go Prof." Said harry

"Hmm very interesting" said Dumbledore he continued looking at the picture turning it over every which way and prodding it with his wand at certain times. Finally though he looked at Harry and said "I'm very sorry Harry but there's nothing I can do the spell around this is very advanced, and to break it one must first be a relative to the people who cast the spell" concluded Dumbledore.

"What do you mean people, didn't one person cast it?" asked Harry.

"Yes that's the odd part," said Dumbledore frowning he continued "I've heard of spells like these but they are very rare owing to the fact that the pair who cast the spell must have a very deep connection plus be very powerful magicians, but I wouldn't put it past your parents to perform such magic and even I can't break the spell only a blood relative can, and that would be you I presume so here you go" finished Dumbledore handing the picture back to Harry. He was shocked that Dumbledore couldn't break the spell.

"Don't look so shocked Harry, I'm just human like anyone else" said Dumbledore surveying Harry with his twinkling eyes.

"Yeah but you're the only wizard Voldermort's afraid of" protested Harry.

"Harry, you must realize this magic isn't only magic it involves something deeper, feelings yes Harry feelings, why do you think your spells get stronger when your concentrating strongly with a certain feeling in mind, it's because a wand which is attuned to your body after adapting to it of course uses any available means you offer it when saying a spell to increase the power of it so when your feeling something very strongly your wand will use that to increase the power of your spell. Now certain spells operate on these feelings for example the Patronus that you Harry so magnificently produced at such a young age, the point is though you used a happy feeling which you felt strongly and that's all the spell needed to work. So your parents used this ancient spell to seal something very private and they used this feeling they had between them to power the spell and only someone of their blood could open the spell I would recommend a strong burst of love at it" said Dumbledore.

"But Prof. What about dark spells do they work the same way meaning the more you hate the more powerful and adept you'll be at them" asked Harry.

"Yes you are right, but one thing to remember when using these types of spell's Harry is that a dark spell isn't over when you've finished using it, it stay's with you forever, the feeling you used to power the spell only intensifies after you are done, plus your rage becomes much harder to control, more like all your animal instincts come to the surface and a degree of control is required that few wizards possess today and are still on the side of the light" answered Dumbledore firmly.

"I see your point Prof." Said Harry quietly.

"You have a reunion with your friends to get to, what say we go?" asked Dumbledore

"Thought you'd never ask Prof." said Harry eagerly.

Dumbledore took out a broken old watch tapped it and muttered "Portus" and said

"Three two one"

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and off they were. They landed in the living room of the Weasley's and Harry's face split into a wide smile "wow".

(A.N.: Hey guys sorry for the wait whoever's reading pls review thanx. Now that I got that off my chest I'll get to more important things (did I just say that nothing is more important then reviewing). Anyway listen the plot messed up even I'll give you that but I'm starting school tomorrow and things been hectic round here plus I write as they come into my head (to all authors: NEVER do that) but it will come together soon I hope and the updating will slow down sorry to all my avid fans judging from all 8 reviews I got.SOS Listen whoever reads this I need a beta reader so please any volunteers. Adios and ppl pls R&R.

**David M. Pottter**: you have shown me support beyond measure I thank you from the bottom of my heart and the things you pointed out to me are honest mistakes and as I said before I write on the spur of the moment.

**Albert 87**: your words gave me the incentive to write further so keep doing whatever you do and thanx for all oyur help.


	6. The End a fitting ending

_**Harry Potter and the Summer of Change**_

A.N.: ppl this chapter goes a bit quick but it was written in half an hour at 12:30 in the morning.Also this chapter is a bit mushy sorry guys this chap is for the girls.Oh i almost forgot sorry for the cliffie i dropped on you guys this chapter will make up for it.

Harry had just finished his last bag of crisps, he took a butterbeer and drained it in one gulp and let out a big "burp". He thought back to a couple hours ago where the best party in the world had taken place. Prof. Dumbledore had transported him to the Weasleys and everyone had been there. The party had been awesome Mr. Weasley had gotten the weird sisters to play and there was dancing. Harry had enjoyed a dance with everyone who was a female and at the party. There were fireworks provided by the twins, spectacular shapes and images had filled the night for hours on end colorful and bright enough to alert neighbors for 50 miles and Harry had started to get worried but then George had told him that his birthday had come out on the fourth of July and everyone thought they were Americans celebrating (a.n.:oK that was totally cheesy but I had to come up with something). The food was amazing Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself this time and gone all out to ensure that no one would walk out with at least an extra couple pounds on them.

Harry had met up with Ron and Hermione at the party and they had seemed in a better mood because of the party. He took them aside into Ron's room.

----------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

"Harry oh my god it's great to see you, how are you?" squealed Hermione running up to him and pulling him into a giant hug.

"I'll be fine Hermione once you take this sleeper hold off me" came Harry's muffled voice from somewhere in Hermione's arms.

"Oops sorry Harry" said Hermione sheepishly dancing away from him "but seriously how are did you get all my letters?"

"Yeah got them all, got to tell you guy's they were a real lifesaver, so thanks for everything," said Harry in a grateful tone.

"Well you're not out of the woodworks yet Harry, you owe us an explanation I believe," said Hermione tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Listen guy's I owe you so much, it was because of you that I snapped out of that funk that Sirius's death had put over me. The thing is that I always had the hero complex but now it's different something's changed, and I shut you out so I wouldn't feel guilty if you got hurt" said Harry

"I'm sorry Harry but that's not your decision to make it's ours and believe me we will do what we think is best for your safety and ours" burst out Hermione.

"I understand that now Hermione, and you too Ron that I was wrong but let me tell you of the circumstances which led me to this decision, and don't think I made it lightly either it took me weeks of agonizing for me to make the final decision and it was a mistake and I want to tell you that I deeply regret the day of ever doubting your strength or your loyalty to me. I don't know what I'd do without my friend," said Harry

A half hour later Harry finished talking and there was a complete silence broken only by a small squeak from Hermione. Harry looked at Ron who kept eye contact for a moment then he broke it. Harry pretended it meant nothing but inside it hurt to see his best friend treat him like that after the whole explanation.

"So Harry did Dumbledore start your training?" asked Hermione

"No he left it up to me to take care of it" answered Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Well, I got a letter from Miranda remember her the girl who ratted out the D.A.? Anyway she was apparently very sorry about the whole affair and offered to help me in any way she could so I took her up on the offer and got her to talk to her mother so that if I practice magic she'll know it's me and not report it and –

"But Harry what's there to learn you don't have any books to teach you stuff?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Here's the beauty of the plan" smiled Harry "I wrote a letter to Madam Pince and she sent me a load of books. You should have seen the amount of owls that came Uncle Vernon nearly had a fit but when warned of the fact that I could use magic he shut up pretty quickly" Harry grinned proudly "what do you guys think?" he asked

"Wow that's amazing you have been doing your homework. I bet you learned tons of new spells and me and Ron sit here all summer long trying to eavesdrop on what's happening, can you believe they still don't let us in on the meetings, but they do throw out details and Lupin fills in the blanks. So tell me Harry what's the most powerful spell you've mastered so far?" asked Hermione her words coming out in one big breath.

"Well I'm not to interested in me right now don't worry Hermione" said Harry hastily "I'll teach you guy's all I know and then we can form the D.A. again when we get back to school. In the meantime I still want to apologize once again to you guy's for sticking by me time after time and as a token of my appreciation I bought you guy's gift's for my lack of being there for you guy's" said Harry.

He took from his pocket two cases he gave one to Hermione and one to Ron.

"Go on open it it's not going to bite" said Harry smiling slightly.

"Wow Harry it's beautiful" exclaimed Hermione "tough I assume they have magical powers".

The watches were dated back to the 18th century. Harry had bought them in an antique store. Ron's was a deep maroon and had runes all over the sides of the watch. Hemione's was a light pink and very delicate looking it also had the same mysterious runes inscribed around the watch. Harry watch was a deep gold with the same runes on the watch.

"Very good Hermione each of your watches is attached to each other and I have one of my own this way if you ever get into trouble or need to contact the other person you speak their name in front of the watch. In turn the recipient will feel a slight buzz to warn him of the contact ant the respective faces of the conversationalists will appear on the screen of the watches," said Harry.

"Where did you get the idea for the watches" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well it was a mixture of the mirror that my dad and Sirius used at school and your idea of the coins last year with the D.A. and then I got Lupin who was there to show me how to do it" said Harry.

"So Ron how's Fred and George's business doing?" asked Harry.

This was the first time that either of them had spoken directly to each other and Hermione held her breath in anticipation of Ron's answer.

"Business is doing well, well they bought me and Ginny new brooms" said Ron

"Really what type" asked Harry curiously.

"A Firebolt" said Ron in a quiet voice.

"Wow that's awesome Ron, and how could you call the Firebolt just a broom you should know better then that" chided Harry.

"Why think you got any riding skills left Harry," asked Ron with a mischievous smile.

"How 'bout a game then to see who's better. Do you think we could get a game together?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah I'm sure of it, you know I think I heard dad mention once that mad eye used to play I think I'll go round some guys up" said Ron

"Yeah I'll come with you," said Harry

They were about to leave when Hermione called out softly "Harry can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um yeah sure" said Harry "I'll be down in a minute" he said to Ron.

"Aright see you in few" said Ron clattering down the stairs.

From then on Harry knew he had his old friends back. God did it felt good to belong.

"You know I didn't know if you had gotten through to him at first" said a quiet voice by Harry's elbow startling him out his reverie.

"Uh yeah I got a bit scared too there" Harry answered "so what's up Hermione?" he asked turning to face her. Harry got a mild shock, he saw before him a girl that he had never noticed before, this girl was very attractive now that her teeth were normal size and her hair was sleek and straight.

"Hello Harry, space in you look zonked out is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No not really I've just figured something out that's shocked me" said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione in concern "are you ill" she put a hand to his forehead. Harry clasped her hand loosely and stepped closer to her and said,

"I'm in love with you Hermione I never noticed till now forgive me but I always knew there was something different about our relationship and I hope you feel the same way about me" said Harry in a whisper.

"Oh Harry this is my wildest dream come true" she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her head real close to his so close that Harry could see every individual eyelash and said in a throaty whisper "Kiss Me" and Harry did.

That moment seemed to last forever and Harry felt at peace with himself, the world, and anyone and everyone Harry had ever known.

At that moment in time two things happened very far away in a distant place Voldermort roared with fury. The second thing that happened was that behind his drink a certain long white beard twitched violently and a pair of eyes twinkled behind half moon spectacles, and Prof. Dumbledore smiled though in relief or in readiness of another fight with the dark side no one knows.

Harry eventually broke the kiss but the air around the two seemed charged with some type of energy they each looked at one another and smiled shyly.

"What now?" asked Hermione hesitantly

"We wait and when it comes we will face it together," said Harry.

"Come on Harry we're all waiting what are you waiting for?" came a distant shout

Harry grabbed a broom took Hermione put her on it jumped on behind her and they took off through the window into a spectacular sunset with both of them screaming in delight.

---------------------------------End Of Flashback--------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the horizion and took a deepbreath of fresh air he knew that Voldermort was out there looking for, him plotting to kill him.Somehow though this information didn't bother Harry so much anymore as long as he had his friends and Hermione at his side he wasn't scared.It was as if he could hear Hagrid's rough voice in his mind 'what will come willcome all we can do is start preparing as best as you could' and that's what they were doing for make no mistake a war was coming.

A.N.: Well people this is the end yup you heard me right I haven't got time to concentrate properly on the story not like I ever knew what bi was doing anyway since it was my first fanfic. I will be writing another story it will be a continuation of this though it will start when they got to school. This time it will be a proper story with a real storyline I promise.

Anyway I had lots of fun hope you guys did too so look for me in mid October I'd say for my new story.

Till then I will end with a quote very dear to me READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!Goodbye

**Albert 87:Thank you, No i'm serious you helped more then you can imagine you will be missed as my solid support during this whole story.adios amigos.**

**David M. Potter: You are the best person in the world. your advice really helped me realize my faults in the story and for that i salute you just picture it.anyway goodbye.**

**To everyone who read but didn't review take comfort in the fact you read my story which i thought would like totally flop anyway onwards and forward Yours:Leviyl.**


End file.
